Vampire's Christmas
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. KXA. Yaoi. C'est noël chez les vampires...


**Disclamer: Il ne sont pas à moi....**

**Rating: K+ (des homo se balade dans cet fiction..ils sotn intenables ces petits...)**

**Notes : JOYEUX NOYEL!!! =D MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ... bon ba aujourd'hui c'est la noyel (non sans blague) et donc voila mon cadeau (magnifique me direz vous..baz oui je sais je suis géniale!! XD) bref un KainXAidô...écrit il y a un bout de temps...remplit de niaiserie....m'enfin c'est noël!!! XD bref.... le titre...ba c'est pour bien vous rappellez quel jour on est!! ha et sinon j'ai lu le 10 de VK et je rejette ce tome... nan mais sa devient n'importe quoi!! genre Kain aime Ruka!! me faite pas rire s'il vous plait!! (comment ça je suis la seule qui ai décidé qu'il aimait Aidô??) bref bref... désolé pour toutes les fautes ...Comme d'habitude....**

**et maintenant Enjoy pour la niaiserie!!! =D**

* * *

**Vampire's Christmas**

C'était le soir de Noël. Les vampires s'étaient réunis chez Aidô –encore une fois- pour fêter ce jour comme il se doit.

Shiki et Rima –en tant que mannequin- avaient offert des vêtements a à peu près tout le monde.

Sauf pour Ichijo. Shiki lui avait dit qu'il aurait son cadeau plus tard. Au regard vicieux qu'Ichijo lui lança, personne ne voulut savoir ce qu'était le cadeau en question.

Les autres vampires s'offrirent des accessoires, des vêtements, des bijoux. C'était les seuls cadeaux qu'ils pouvaient se faire –ils étaient trop âgé pour les jouets, même si Aidô avait tendance à dire que non-. Offrir du sang aurait pu être une bonne idée, mais il fallait être sûr qu'aucun vampire indésirable ne vienne pour essayer d'avoir au moins une goutte.

Pourtant en ce soir de fête où tout le monde était heureux, il y en avait un qui ne l'était pas. Akatsuki avait bien compté et regarder le nom sur ses cadeaux, il lui en manquait un. Le plus important à ses yeux. Celui d'Aidô.

Il imaginait assez bien l'excuse que lui servirait son cousin : "J'en ais pas trouvé un qui sois assez bien pour toi!"

Aidô pouvait, quand il le voulait vraiment, être un véritable maniaque. Akatsuki monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le blondinet.

Le dit blondinet était là et ressemblait à un gamin de 5 ans qui attend fébrilement le père Noël.

"Ha! Tu es monté! Je savais que tu viendrais!!"

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortis un petit paquet enveloppé de papier cadeaux rouge et de bolduc or. Il le tendit à son cousin."

"Joyeux Noël! Et euh…, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose, joyeux anniversaire…"

Un an…cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le cadeau d'Akatsuki envers son cousin avait été particulier l'année précédente : un baiser. Qui avait aboutit sur une relation amoureuse.

Il déballa l'emballage et regarda. Une seule et unique boucle d'oreille, en or, avec les lettres A et K entrelacé. Aidô et Kain.

Il releva les yeux vers la tête blonde qui jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement, tout en faisait tinter la gourmette en argent. Le cadeau d'Akatsuki de cette année.

"Alors? Ça te plait?"

Pour toute réponse Kain l'attrappa et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Aidô poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir.

"À ton avis?"

Un grand sourire illumina le visage enfantin d'Hanabusa.

Pendant que Kain enfilait la boucle d'oreille, Hanabusa faisait bouger son poignet pour faire sonner son bijou. Le son était clair comme du cristal ce qui semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Nul doute que les autres vampires allaient lui en vouloir d'avoir offert à Aidô quelque chose qui pouvait faire du bruit.

Une fois que la boucle d'oreille fut mise et qu'il se fut mirer pour observer l'effet il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Aidô ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et il s'étendit sur lui s'accrochant à ses vêtements comme à une bouée.

"Je t'aime Kain."

Les mots étaient doux, légers mais pensés.

"Moi aussi Aidô, moi aussi je t'aime."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et joua distraitement avec les mèches blondes pendant que son cousin s'endormait paisiblement.

* * *

**J'avais prévenu: c'est niais!!! mais des fois la niaiserie c'est bien!^^ (si si!! sinon les Shojo mangas ne se venderaient pas!!! (parce que y en a certains.... niveau niaiserie....))**

**bref! merci d'avoir lu! et si vous voulez commenté et me souhaiter un joyeux noël -ou pas- vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!!!**

**CraC**

**PS: j'ai une autre kainXaido en magasin ne vous inquietez pas..se sera surement ma dernière vu l'avancé du mangas....**


End file.
